therangitotofilmsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Schoolboys Series
Josh Kingston, Junior, given the honor of speaking the final line in the series.. ---- "Just like old times, eh?"'' Upon it's creation in August, 2010, '''Schoolboys became the 1st, and currently only, major film series created by The Rangitoto Films. The series follows the Schoolyard adventures of Joshua Kerr, Josh Kingston, Junior, Nicholas Spencer, and Nathan Jacob at an unspecified School in New Zealand. The series was a success, recieved many views on YouTube, each having more views than any other proper film from the company, and collectively having 464 views (As of the 15th of March, 2011). Schoolboys (Film) - 162 views Schoolboys 2: The Sequel (Named Prequel on ''YouTube)'' - 77 views''' Schoolboys 3: The Pranksters - 131 views Schoolboys 4: Lost Mind - 94 views The Series' Films Schoolboys (Film)﻿ It starts at a School in 2010. Two students get into a fight, and Josh ends up hitting Joshua in the nose. He runs away after this, and Nick and Nathan purue him through the school, then beat him up in an alleyway. They meet back up with Joshua by the bushes, and he tells them he forgives Josh for hurting him and tells them to bring him there for a talk. Nathan and Nick grab Josh, but Nathan must leaves for footy practice. Nick shoves Josh down the hill in front of Joshua, and Joshua helps Josh back up, scolding Nick. Then he makes it up to him and they sit and watch the view. Meanwhile, Nathan is looking for footy practice when his Coach orders him to enter the gymnasium, telling him that it is a 'new...thing'. Nathan is about to open the doors when the movie ends. Schoolboys 3: The Pranksters The movie starts with Nathan Jacob looking for his football practice, and his Coach finds him walking around and calls him over. He then directs him to the school hall for practice, explaining it is a 'new...thing'. Nathan follows his instruction, but the doors to the hall are closed. He turns around and drops his pen accidently, and he crouches down to get it. At the same time, Conor and Libor pop out from under the gym deck and shoot at him with their slingshots. Not too far away, by the bushes, Josh, Nick and Joshua are sitting in the same position we last left them off in the first film, where Joshua says he was to leave for the day. Nick wonders why he is leaving so early, but Josh thinks it is suitable because it is Friday, and he could be leaving early for the weekend. Suddenly, Nick and Josh hear a yell from the gym, and match the voice with Nathan's. At that moment, Libor and Conor run past. Josh and Nick get up and run after where they heard the yell. They reach Nathan at the gymnasium doors and help him up. He is hurt and tells them that Conor and Libor had fired paper bullets at him. The group then chase after them, as the pranksters had been watching. After the chase, the two groups find themselves in a large battle. Josh is easily taken out first, and Nick ditches Nathan to a stand-off. As Libor is about to punch Nathan in the face, the bell rings and they end their game. The film ends as the five of them walk in slow motion, trying to act cool as the film fades out. Schoolboys 4: Lost Mind The film starts with Joshua Kerr sitting near the bushes. He hears a Tui noise, and investigates, then he is attacked and hit by Jumper Head, as Jumper Head flees, Joshua falls to the ground, unconcious. The rest of the Schoolboys Team, are on the other side of the Gym, Josh Kingston mentions he hasn't had 'contact' from Joshua yet. They are about to investigate, as Daniel Weasley runs past, he also hasn't seen him. Then the Coach appears, asking them questions before heading "to the Coach Lair!". They find Joshua in the bushes, and he dosen't remember them, he goes crazy and Josh anounces they see High King Roman! High King Roman and Daniel Weasley are in the Study Room, when all the Schoolboys arrive. Roman attempts hypnosis but fails. Later, Nathan says to go to a place with many memories. They do, back to the area in front of the bushes. Joshua begins remembering, when Jumper Heads voice interrupts, saying he hurt Joshua. They spot him and chase him as the film ends, "Just like old times, eh?", says Josh. ﻿ Behind the Scenes *The last film was meant to be a cliffhanger for the [[Schoolboys Season Two]]. After arguments between the directors, the idea of a second season was dropped. Therefore, the Schoolboys series was never finished, and taking into consideration that the actors are now at a different school, probably never will. *The second film was officially considered non-canon in February, 2011. However, the film could possibly see it's canon days in the future because it is now renamed "Schoolboys 2: The Sequel", which fixes the continuity errors involved in the film. *Schoolboys 4: Lost Mind's ending was extended in a long forgotten about special edition, created in late 2010, when Josh and Joshua agreed to shortly wrap up the series in that film instead of continuing it into a series. Unfortuanetly, the ending was made very poorly, with many characters acting out of character and Jumper Head being revealed as Daniel Weasley; because of this, the film was left on Joshua's computer instead of being uploaded to YouTube. * Appearances Characters *Libor Daman *Girl One *Girl Two *High King Roman *Nathan Jacob *Josh Kingston, Junior *Joshua Kerr *Jumper Head *Samuel Murray *Nicholas Spencer *Teacher *Conor Triton *Daniel Weasley Battles *Battle in the Alleyway *Battle of the Wall *Battle with the Pranksters Places *School